harry potter back to the beginning
by deathlyhallowsfan2525
Summary: After the final battle Harry Potter thought everything was going to change for the better. One year later his best friends and fiancé are dead and Harry finds a secret book in his vault giving him hope for a better future. Using the Deathly Hallows to become more powerful, can he change things for the better with his new abilities? *In the process of editing*
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter: Back to the Beginning Chapter 1- Discovering Hope**

**Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling. I own nothing, including quotes or excerpts from any of the Harry Potter books or movies.**

Has it really been a whole year since the battle of Hogwarts? It's been seven months since everybody he loved was killed. Back when everything seemed to be changing for the better. Harry thought this through while brooding in a chair at Potter Manor, his ancestral home.

He inherited his home (and many other houses), when Sirius and his parents died. He also inherited heirlooms and a large fortune in gold. Yet, none of this mattered to Harry. All he did every day was wake up, eat, finish paperwork, and sit down to torture himself with memories of everyone he loved.

He still remembered the memorial they had five months after the battle. There had been over a thousand people in attendance, including most of the survivors and family of people who fought in the war. The memorial was meant to be secured and peaceful, it was everything but.

Less than a hundred, you said a thousand just a moment ago, had lived. Ever since then, Harry had been trying to move on. He was an Auror, an Auror who was capturing Dark Wizards. His numbers captured were starting to catch up Mad-Eye Moody, until he was put on suspension.

Whenever he was depressed, he would look at the photos of his best friends and fiancée. He didn't want anything to happen to them, so he kept them safe in his family vault. To him, those pictures were worth more than all the gold in his vault. He decided now was a good time to see them again, and off he went to his vault at Gringotts.

He changed into some casual wizard robes which he thought would make him blend in with other wizards. He told Kreacher he would be out for a while and left.

He apparated into an abandoned alley next to the Leaky cauldron; he placed a charm to change his hair brown and make his scar vanish. He didn't want to be noticed at all. After all he'd been through, he didn't care about anything, including the annoying people who tried to find out more about him by asking him rude personal questions. He was just getting on with his life, or at least trying to, even if he hadn't been doing a good job of it before. He walked through the Leaky Cauldron, not attracting any unwanted attention, and made his way past some wizards who were enjoying themselves in Diagon Alley, since it had been rebuilt. It still didn't feel the same. He kept walking until he reached Gringotts, climbing the steps until he found himself in a large lobby with goblins walking around, reading ledgers and clipboards. Once he got through the goblins and other wizards and asked for Gripper, his new family vault goblin to take him down, casting his disguise aside.

Gripper was a short goblin that had replaced Griphook after he died. He was happy to work for someone who owned one of the biggest vaults at Gringotts.

"Lord Potter, come to take another stroll down memory lane?"

"Yes. The battle was exactly one year ago," Harry sighed.

Gripper replied, "Well, let's not waste another minute." Gripper had lost friends when Voldemort had tried to recruit the goblins. When they resisted, he had had his Death Eaters hunt them like wild animals.

During the entire ride through Gringotts, Harry thought of the people who died trying to defeat Voldemort, and the people who died celebrating their brave friends and family members. He thought of those who rested in the Hogwarts graveyard.

"Mister Potter, we are here," Gripper said, snapping him out of his trance.

"Thank you. Give me about two hours," he told Gripper, who was used to him being there for long periods of time. He used his hand to open the family blood lock, which would detect access to the vault. Every single part of the vault was shining from the gold on the shelves, stacked to the top. Coins piled onto the floor, spreading the floor with their glitter.

In an instant he didn't have control of his body. It felt similar to the Imperius curse, but this was different. He didn't feel euphoria, just an urge to keep moving. He heard a light ringing in his ear- he assumed this was what was controlling him.

"What's going on?" he asked, although nobody was there. His body moved slowly to the back of the large vault-the farther he went, the older the artifacts were. Harry himself had never been this far back.

Finally, he stopped at the shelves filled with coins. His hands moved of their own accord, throwing them out until they reached a book covered with dust. As soon as he held the books in his hand, he regained his composure. As you can imagine, Harry had lots of questions, and nobody to answer them. Might as well try to find out what the book is about, he thought. After all, somebody had wanted him to find it.

He wiped the book with his sleeve, ripping the layer of dust on it off. Below, there was a medium sized book, with the symbol of the deathly hallows on the cover with gold decorations. He brought the book back to his father's desk, which had been brought to his vault upon his death. He attempted to open the book, but it was locked. He ran his hand over the cover, and when he touched the center of the book, the lock sprang open to reveal a note.

_Hello, my heir. I am Ignotus Peverell, youngest of the Peverell brothers and holder of the Invisibility cloak. You have been found to be worthy of this contents of this book and the information it holds within its pages. Continue with care- this book can save lives._

Harry was baffled- Ignotus Peverell had written a book which had called to him, it could tell him things that hardly anybody knew. He opened it and began to read the first chapter.

_The veil was one of the most complicated things that my brothers and I ever worked on. It was made to please Death, for sparing us that fateful day and giving us use of our relics, or the Deathly Hallows. But it is also for another reason, for when one is the master of death, one possesses the ability to go back in time, and combine one's younger mind with that of one's present mind. However, in doing this, one must keep in mind that not only is one saving lives, but changing them as well. Not all effects are known, but we believe that it may alter the new timeline._

Harry couldn't breathe. If he found the resurrection stone and got the wand, he could save everybody he cared for and everybody who died. This veil had killed Sirius, but could be used to bring back his loved ones.

Until you have all three hallows and are the master of death, these pages will be blank.

At least now I have a new mission in life; the rest of the time he spent there, was planning on what to do. The book couldn't give him anymore help, finding the stone would be tricky, but he could get to Hogwarts easily as today was the anniversary for the Battle of Hogwarts and could pay his respects as well including visiting a certain dead headmaster who had the elder wand. He also pulled his bottomless money bag out and filled it with plenty of gold.

"Are you ready to go, Mister Potter, sir?" asked Gripper as he opened the vault door.

"Yes, excuse me, you wouldn't happen to know what time it is," Harry asked, hoping to have plenty of time to get to the graveyard before the service.

"A quarter to twelve," Gripper replied, pulling out a gold pocket watch. Classes would be ending soon. If he could hurry, he would arrive just before the last class for the day started. For once, Harry had hope- for himself and for a better world.

After walking back to the Leaky Cauldron, he put his disguise back on. He apparated to the Three Broomsticks, still hopeful he could save his family and friends.

"Kreacher," he called, walking behind a booth so no one would notice the old house elf materializing before him.

"Yes, Master Harry," Kreacher replied.

"I need you to take this to Donald Crawford, the head of the Auror department, and I've told you it's just Harry." He told Kreacher as he wrote a note on some spare parchment with a quill. He was asking for three week's vacation for health reasons.

"Right away, Master Harry," Kreacher said as he popped out.

He exited the Three Broomsticks and entered Hogsmeade. The place looked slightly different, with some new buildings replacing those that were damaged. People were taking amongst themselves. Harry gathered they were talking about the service. He stopped to buy a variety of flowers with other people and started walking towards the front gates, taking off his disguise again.

"Hagrid, is that you?" He asked as he saw the large half giant pass by carrying some dead animals.

"Harry, tha' you? Haven' seen yeh in a while," Hagrid said as he unsealed the front gate.

"Yeah, sorry about that," he replied, a little guilty. For a long time, he had been keeping his distance from his friends, always sulking.

"It's all right', but I'm guessing you're here to see everyone else," Hagrid said, referring to everyone who died.

''Yeah, any chance you can guide me to the graveyard? For old time's sake?"

"Yeah, sure, Harry," Hagrid replied as they talked about Hogwarts and how Buckbeak was doing. Once they arrived, Hagrid had to leave to check the rest of his traps.

Once Hagrid was out of sight, he ran until he reached the grave yard. Not everyone here died at the battle. Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna were buried here, but had died at the service. Harry took out a pendent that was broken into six pieces. When put together, it revealed a picture of them smiling. They had split it between them after they died. When they died, Harry had gotten all the pieces back and never removed it. He placed flowers at each tombstone, but made sure to save the roses for Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna. A lily for Snape, a white tulip for Lupin, and a pink tulip for Tonks. When he finally reached Dumbledore's resting place, he studied the tomb until he noticed the Deathly Hallows symbol carved at the base of his tomb.

Time for step one, he thought as he raised the cover to reveal Dumbledore, resting with the Elder Wand in the middle. He had left it here for safekeeping, but now he needed it back and replaced it with a sunflower.

After restoring the tomb back to normal, he started to walk deeper inside the dark forest. The Elder Wand responded to him just as well as his other wand, and began chanting, "Accio, Resurrection Stone," over and over again. He walked through the forest over and over again until he realized he couldn't summon the stone. He was ready to give up hope as he leaned against a tree and saw something shimmer against the tree's overgrown roots.

He quickly seized the Stone. He finally had all three Deathly Hallows. He was already the Master of Death. He then brought the book from his cloak and began reading as a new chapter appeared.

If you are reading this, then you have all three Deathly Hallows, but be careful as having all three attracts dark magic. This chapter is optional but very dangerous. When done right, it allows one to copy memories and skills of people. One can send it to the past as well as either the help of a potion. Furthermore, it is of no matter whether they are alive or dead. However, they cannot have been without life for more than three years. We are not entirely sure of the full effects of the potion, so use with caution.

Harry thought carefully about this. Having the memories and skills of other people could come in handy, but the book said it was dangerous. He was starting to have doubts about this. Is it really worth it? As soon as the thought crossed his mind, he agreed anything was worth his friends, and began reading the list of ingredients

Polyjuice Potion, Mandrake Restorative Drought, wormwood, a bezoar, a Calming Draught, Drought of Peace, Felix Felicis, Pepper Up Potion, Invigoration Drought, and a memory strengthening potion.

_Oh, no,_ he thought as some would take some time to make, not to mention the difficulty it would take to prepare. And the only time he had ever had Felix Felicis was when he won that small vial from professor Slughorn. And Slughorn is in class right now, he thought as he quickly stood up, putting on his Invisibility Cloak and ran as fast as he could to the Potions room, trying to keep his cloak from falling. He had a few close calls with Mrs. Norris and other students who were sneaking around. He arrived at the dungeon, where Slughorn was just starting to take attendance. He quickly took off his cloak and entered with feigned casualty.

"How's my favorite Potions teacher?"Harry asked with fake cheer.

"Harry, my boy, what brings you here?" Professor Slughorn said happily, probably thinking that he had Harry in his collection of important people.

"It's been a year. I came to visit everyone," he said grimly, before plastering a smile on his face. "Don't mind if I watch the class do you?"

"Of course not" Slughorn said happily. No matter the reason, he was always glad to see an old student of his.

"We are actually having the same contest for liquid luck," Slughorn said as he explained what potion they were brewing that day.

_Perfect_, he thought, as soon as class begin. Everyone was nervous that no one could even get through the first step correctly. Harry gave some advice, but not much. As class ended, everyone looked disappointed "Now, class, don't be too disappointed. Only two people could ever accomplish the correct drought and one of them is in this room right now," Slughorn said, smiling at Harry.

Once the class was empty, Harry stood up to help Slughorn clean up. "Professor? I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"Of course, my boy, anything," replied Slughorn, draining some cauldrons.

"Well, you see, I'm working on a few experiments that my mother was working on before she died, and I was wondering if I could buy some of them off you, since you are one of the best potion masters in the world."

"Of course, what do you need?" Slughorn asked after running through the list.

"Well, Harry, these are some powerful potions, but of course, anything for one of my best students," he said cheerfully. This way, Slughorn could make a quick profit and get into Harry's good graces.

After he finished purchasing the potions, Harry hastily thanked Slughorn and ran to the seventh floor corridor, pacing in front of a wall, thinking, I need a place to make a potion. Soon, a door opened in front of him, filled with cauldrons and Potions ingredients. He began reading the instructions and diagrams.

"Here goes nothing," he said to himself, and he began preparing the potion. A/n: sorry it took so long here is a new version of chapter 1, thanks to my new beta reader: The-Delectable-May-Reach .


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and Back to the Beginning- Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling I own nothing including quotes from any of the Harry Potter books or movies.

Harry blinked his eyes rapidly trying to restore his vision; he rolled over to his side and saw a small cauldron simmering. He remembered when it used to be Ginny he woke next to, how she would always smile when he woke up. He took out a tattered photo and looked at it wishing he could go back to that moment for just a minute. The photo had him and his friends in front of the burrow, as the photo moved they kept smiling at him, as if telling him he could still save them. I will save them even if it's the last thing I do. He thought bitterly.

He stood up disoriented and confused until he saw he was in the room of requirement. He saw a cauldron surrounded with potion supplies scattered over the floor; he picked up the book and started reviewing the instructions. He finished the final steps while cleaning up the remains of the expensive and rare ingredients. Soon he had the potion ready in a small vial. The potion was clear and slightly warm; the book told him that the potion had to be cold to be ready. He started to get ready for the memorial with everybody. The potion would be cool by the end of the memorial.

He asked the room of requirement for a shower to freshen up; the room had expanded making a large bathroom on the opposite side of where he was working.

"Kreacher," Harry said.

"Yes master harry?" Kreacher appeared with a loud crack.

"I need you to get me some clothes for the memorial."

Kreacher was gone and back, freshly ironed, semi-formal black robes in hand. "Will these do?"

"Yes, thank you."

After dressing, he tried to do something with his hair, but it stayed messy as always. Harry took in a deep breath and left the room to follow the students who bought candles and flowers. A few students looked at him, maybe more noticed him, but he didn't care- he didn't care about anything anymore. Many of the professors gave speeches, but Harry decide not to; it was still too painful to talk about his friends whenever they mentioned someone's name he could hear them screaming as they were killed and he couldn't save them. Many people from the ministry came, mainly Aurors and officials, old order members. Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt also gave a small speech, but Harry didn't listen much- all he felt was the small vial, which was hope for Harry, slowly cooling down with each passing minute.

He talked to the professors, students, and old classmates who also came back to remember everyone who died. He also saw the Weasley family talking quietly near Ron's, Hermione's, and Ginny's grave. Harry didn't have the courage to face them; he still blamed himself for their deaths. He remembered the sad day so clearly it wounded him.

The ministry thought they should celebrate winning the war as soon as possible. The celebration was held in a supposed secure area of the ministry. Everyone there looked happy, but he could see right through their disguise of pretending to be happy the war was over with a steep cost. The population declined through death or through lifetime imprisonment in Azkaban.

After the memorial everyone left but Harry, he looked at the graveyard lit up by candles left behind and began reading again.

If you have chosen to produce the potion, you must be aware this can only be done with the elder wand. Any other wand will be destroyed because they don't have a strong core. You must put the tip of the wand into the potion until the entire liquid turns black and the wand glows light blue. You use the chant the spell "Accio Maximus Vitam" to summon the memories and abilities by being close to the person or if the person is dead you must be close enough to where they are buried to summon the desired memories and abilities. If you are familiar with a pensive it is the same process, but reversed. You will only get the strongest and most important memories. Be careful, having memories and/or abilities transferring into you can be painful. Also, you may have side effects like your personality will be slightly altered. If you do this process too many times you will suffer magical overload.

Ok just have to be careful and hope for the best. He thought as the tip of the elder wand was dipped into the potion, the wand glowed blue and he could feel the wand turning warm.

He began wondering whose memories and abilities could help him. Since he should only pick the best ones. Harry walked through every tombstone to debate whether to choose them or not. He decided against Dean Thomas, Cedric Diggory, Michael Corner and others he didn't know very well. He decided to use Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Snape, Tonks, Lupin, and Dumbledore. Each one of them would be able to contribute to his task, whether in abilities or knowledge.

He started with Hermione's memories and abilities-saying: "Accio Maximus Vitam" and slowly a thick brown line reached the wand. It slightly resembled a memory from a pensive, except for the color, which represented her personality. After the strand had formed completely, he brought it up to his own head; Hermione's memories and knowledge blending with his own. Harry's head started to buzz with the new information and it felt a lot like being hit in the head with a brick- causing him to stumble back.

Once he recovered, he continued the process with Ron, Ginny, Fred, Tonks, Lupin, Neville, Luna, and finally Snape. Each one felt like a punch in the face, but it didn't matter to him. After having 7 people lodged into his head, he still had one more person. His walking staggered and eye sight blurred, he made his way towards the last tombstone- using those along the way for support. At times he would fall to the ground and crawl until he could stand again.

He once again opened Dumbledore's tomb and took his memories and abilities into a single silver strand. Harry dragged it to his head, it was too much for him and he could no longer stand straight- mumbling:

"Kreacher," the house elf popped in front of him. Harry collapsed. "Take me home."

He dreamed he was back at the memorial- the tension started to lift as everyone talked about those who were lost and their future plans. Ron and Harry were taking their final tests to become Auror's. Hermione was working in the ministry to try to give people more rights; muggle borns would no longer be persecuted. Ginny had graduated early and was starting to train with the Hollyhead Harpies, a professional Quidditch Team; Neville was going to travel with Luna collecting rare plants while Luna was looking for some strange creature.

A statue of Hogwarts students lined up and prepared to fight was revealed; each side of the memorial was the names of those who had died. Many were crying tears of joy that the war was finally over- Harry cried too, seeing Sirius Black's name next to Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. There were screams from the hallway and everyone turned-

"Ron stay here, keep everyone safe I'm going to see what happened." Ron nodded and began to calm everyone down.

When Harry got to the fight, he saw bodies everywhere. A small group of aurors were left to fight fifty death eaters. He managed to take down a few before an explosion caused the ceiling to fall; Harry and the Auror's ran, but were hit with falling debris. Harry was the last one back to the statue which had been turned over. Harry heard Ginny scream and then he was awake and screaming from the nightmare.

"Where am I?" Harry mumbled as he realized he was back in his room.

"Master Harry is awake," Kreacher said as he appeared with breakfast. Kreacher was used to taking care of Harry during his first days as an Auror. He had taken dangerous tasks which ended with him needing bed rest to recover from whatever fight he had been in. It was often how Harry tried to commit suicide, but it was put to an end by a wizard psychologist who managed to place his job on probation.

"How long was I asleep?" Harry asked as he quickly ate breakfast.

"For about a weak sir."

"I've been asleep for a week- what did I miss?" Shocked he was very stiff, but remembered what he had done and looked at the world in a whole new light.

Harry looked through his memories of Ron first flying; Ginny sneaking out to use her brothers brooms; Hermione finding out she was a witch; Fred and George playing their first pranks on each other; Tonks graduating from Auror training; Remus playing pranks with his dad; Neville learning to garden; meeting Luna for the first time; Snape meeting his mother; and Dumbledore seeing him sorted. All this did was make him even more depressed. Am I ready to go and fix the future? he thought while taking a quick shower and changed into casual robes and went to his private study. His study had one of the biggest libraries in the world. Potter manor was so big he and Ginny had explored a new room every day. There was still had a lot to discover, but after she died he didn't have the heart to continue without her.

He sat down in a new leather chair instead of one of the two matching chairs he and Ginny sat in. He continued his reading:

Now the next step is to extract a memory of the day you want to return to, it has to be very strong and important. You must find the veil to begin your journey. We gave the veil to our ministry to use.

"Kreacher have any owls arrived for me?" he asked, wondering if anything important had happened while he was out cold for a week.

"Only from the auror department, authorizing your vacation," Kreacher replied while finishing up his cleaning.

For the next few days he would sort everyone's memories through his head like a library. Then he would work on his metamorphmagus abilities and exercise his new knowledge for daily use.

A week later Harry decided it was time.

"I've got to go, I'm going to the ministry I'll see you later." He explained to Kreacher; he grasped his book and the three hallows from his safe. "Hopefully in a better future."

He stepped into his fireplace to floo to the Ministry of Magic. He arrived in the lobby near the entrance, he convinced the guards that he needed to get some paperwork. Once he was out of sight he ran towards the Department of Mysteries he sneaked past the guards by causing an explosion in another hallway.

Making the Aurors go investigate the elevator he set to blow and ran towards the same door the lead into the death chamber time for the final step.

The final step requires the destruction of all the hallows. First on each set of the arch there are 2 slots on each side of the arch for the stone and the wand, once they are inserted you must think of the memory of the day you want to go back to. And sent it through the arch until the arch turns yellow then you must run as fast as you can towards the veil, but this will cause the cloak to be destroyed, so you only have one chance don't waste it. Also if you don't get to the other side before the cloak is destroyed you will die.

After reading the passage he felt around to the left side and found the slot made for the resurrection stone and let it slide in, as the stone glowed bright yellow. Next he located the slot for the wand and placed it inside. The wand glowed red and the veil stopped fluttering.

Which memory? He thought as he looked through his own memories. Finally he settled on the one where they went to the zoo for Dudley's birthday June 23, 1991 and preformed his best accidental magic.

Harry slowly pulled out the memory and threw it into the veil; it glowed bright yellow. He walked away from the arch, covering himself with the invisibility cloak. Ok just think of it like the entrance to platform 9 and ¾.

Harry ran at the veil, he collided and when his vision cleared everything was foggy except a bright light ahead and his cloak which was burning and felt as though he was carrying the world on his shoulders. He could hear the whispers; without a second to lose, he ran as fast as he could towards the light. His cloak vanished into the veil. It was done Harry Potter was traveling towards the beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry potter return to the beginning chapter 3-just like last time

**Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling I own nothing including quotes from any of the Harry Potter books or movies**

Young harry potter was having a dream that someone took him away from the Dursley's. But his dream slowly disappeared and before he could see who it was he looked and saw fog rolling in with a strange light shadow walking towards him.

"Who's there?" Young harry said frightened

"It worked." Said another voice as he came out of the fog There appeared an older harry with ropes that looked burnt on some areas

"You're me, but older. " Young harry said in shock as he recognized the scar, hair, eyes, and glasses

"Yes, but I can't explain how I got here, and I need your help you have to let me in by merging our minds together "he said as he hoped the Dursely's wouldn't wake him and stop the merging.

"Why?" the thought of him sharing his head with someone else even himself was strange and scary to him.  
"listen to me harry you're a wizard"

"what I'm not a wizard, I'm just harry"

"no harry you are a special boy who is a wizard soon you will go to a special school where you will have plenty of friends just like you."

"really." Said the younger harry wondering if this was too good to be true

"Trust me" his older self said as held out his had to shake

"All right" young harry said as he shook hands to show he trusted his older self and woke up to a loud noise.

"Up! Get up! Now!" yelled someone knocking Harry woke with a start.

His aunt rapped on the door again.

"Up! It worked he thought as he put on his glasses and saw his old cupboard

"Are you up yet?" she demanded. "Almost," said Harry trying to get used to Dudley's old clothes that was like elephant skin wrinkly, and way too big for his skinny 11 year old body.

"Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Dudley's birthday."

"All right" he said debating whether or not to let Dudley get trapped in the snake habitat again.

When he was dressed he went down the hall into the kitchen.

The table was almost hidden beneath all Dudley's birthday presents. Just like last time his parents began smothering him and Dudley threw a tantrum for having less presents then last year.

While harry cooked with the knowledge and skill that his future self and eight other people.

"Not bad, boy" said Vernon as he be began eating with his copy of the newspaper.

"Ah yes good job" said petunia said clearly shocked that he could cook that well overnight.

Soon after they promised to buy him 2 more presents to Dudley, uncle Vernon threatening him to not do any funny business when they let harry come to the zoo with them because broke her foot.

Dudley and piers his rat like friend complained about him until they got to the zoo.

They arrived at the reptile house last. Where once again Dudley was board watching a giant snake do nothing on the floor "make it move".

Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge. "Do it again," Dudley ordered. Uncle Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on.

"This is boring," Dudley moaned. He shuffled away trying to find something interesting.

_Time to test if I'm still a parselmouth_ he thought. "Hello can you understand me" he asked and the snake nodded.

"Need some help braking out" he asked either way the Dursely's would punish him for anything that went wrong on the trip might as well do something productive.

Soon after asking him some questions about his dull life Dudley and piers noticed the snake, he start moving getting ready to jump when the glass was removed and could escape to the truck waiting to go back to airport to pick up some new animals so he could sneak aboard.

Out of the way, you," he said, punching Harry in the ribs. Caught by surprise, Harry fell hard on the concrete floor. And as he pressed his nose against the glass he quickly used wand less magic to banish the glass causing the snake to jump and escape, and Dudley soaked to the bone.

Harry quickly ran out of the reptile house and guided the snake through bushes to the truck that was leaving the snake a quick way out while the zoo was in a panic.

When he returned Dudley was wet but not trapped. since he didn't summon the glass back. He saw that uncle Vernon still had a lock of pure hatred on his face and glared at him the entire car ride home as if he knew he planned everything.

Vernon face was purple by the time Dudley finished exaggerating what happened and that harry had spoken to the snake that uncle Vernon could barely speak.

"Go — cupboard — stay — no meals," was all he could say.

He would think of going outside but wouldn't risk it, and used his time wisely to train himself as a Metamorphmagus by transfigured an old sock to be a mirror so that he could see himself change his features and began to work on mental exercises to prepare him after he drank the potion to discover his animagus form.

And he planned out the summer as he would continue waiting for the arrival of a certain half-giant. Waiting half a summer pretending to not know he was a wizard until Hagrid arrived and could take him to Diagon ally was going to be really boring to harry.

After his really long punishment that he used to look through Lupins memories and discover the name of the book the marauders used to train being animaguses although Lupin didn't see the book he did know it required a lot of mental focus that was also needed.

Just like last time Dudley began getting ready to go to Vernon old school then his Hogwarts letter came.

Three things lay on the doormat: a postcard from Uncle Vernon's sister Marge, who was vacationing on the Isle of Wight, a brown envelope that looked like a bill, and — a letter for Harry. Harry picked it up and stared at it, just like last time he took the letter and went to the kitchen giving the postcard and bill. Uncle Vernon ripped open the bill, snorted in disgust, and flipped over the postcard. "Marge's ill," he informed Aunt Petunia. "Ate a funny whelk . . ." "Dad!" said Dudley suddenly. "Dad, Harry's got something!" as he ripped the letter out of his hand. As he opening it. "That's mine!" said Harry, pretending to snatch it back.

"Who'd be writing to you?" sneered Uncle Vernon, shaking the letter open with one hand and glancing at it. And turns pale as he called for petunia as he kicked the boys out of the room. For the next few days uncle Vernon began acting paranoid as he gave him Dudley's second bedroom. And completely ignored Dudley's complains.

And also fought for every single letter until ever one of them was destroyed either by blender, being ripped to shreds by hand, or just throwing the letters into the fire. On Sunday morning, Uncle Vernon sat down at the breakfast table looking tired and rather ill, but happy. "_Not for long_" he thought as he saw hundreds of owls perched over private drive.

"No post on Sundays," he reminded them cheerfully as he spread marmalade on his newspapers, "no damn letters today —" But in less the a minute hundreds of letter came through the fireplace causing panic and tried to catch one. "OUT! OUT!" Vernon yelled as he told everyone to pack clothes and run to the car.

Soon he began driving like a maniac every now and then Uncle Vernon would take a sharp turn and drive in the opposite direction for a while. Uncle Vernon stopped at last outside a gloomy-looking hotel on the outskirts of a big city. But that didn't work as the next day a hundred letters arrived at the front desk. And then in a few hours they traveled through a forest, the middle of a plowed field, across a suspension bridge, then a multilevel parking garage. Until he finally parked the car near the coast.

Dudley's complaining about missing a TV show reminded him that tomorrow was Tuesday his birthday. And in a few hours Hagrid would pick him up. Soon uncle Vernon returned and took them to the miserable shack on the island. The shack was still as bad smelled strongly of seaweed, the wind whistled through the gaps in the wooden walls, and the fireplace was damp and empty. "Could do with some of those letters now, eh?" he said cheerfully acting like he lost his mind not minding their in a shack when uncle Vernon always wanted a house to look normal and the shack looked anything but normal.

While he was trying to light a fire with potato chip bags he looked through a hole in the wall seeing the storm approach. A letter would arrive but with a surprise thought harry as the storm started.

After finding some moldy blankets aunt petunia and uncle Vernon went to the bedroom, Dudley had the couch and harry was left to find a pile of dirt to sleep on with a thin blanket. He listened to the storm while watching Dudley's watch.

When it was 11:55 he thought about all he had to do meet Hagrid, go to Gringotts, meet the Weasley's earlier then last time, get Sirius out of Azkaban, and prepare to go to Hogwarts, kill Voldemort's host.

One minute to go and he'd be eleven. Thirty seconds . . . twenty . . . ten . . . nine —, almost time —three . . . two . . . one . . . Then they heard a large boom that most people would run away from but instead harry sat upright trying not to smile. As the door was blasted away.

**Finished with the third chapter next chapter is meeting Hagrid and again. Will update soon comment and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Harry potter back to the beginning chapter 4 Hagrid**_

_**Disclaimer: the world of harry potter belongs to J.K Rowling in no way do I own the harry potter books or movies including quotes.**_

Soon the door couldn't stand anymore and uncle Vernon and aunt petunia came down with a rifle looking scared.

"who's there?" uncle Vernon said whimpering while harry smirked.

Then a huge force blew the door away. There stood Hagrid who was almost completely hidden by his shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard, he had to stoop so that his head brushed the ceiling. He bent down, picked up the door, and fitted it easily back into its frame.

"Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey. . . ." he complained about the weather as he sat down on the sofa but harry couldn't blame him there was a huge storm out there that most people wouldn't dare go through.

Budge up, yeh great lump," said Hagrid causing Dudley to run behind his mother like a coward, they both stood, terrified behind uncle Vernon who was trembling with his rifle in his fearfully at the half giant.

"An' here's Harry!" Said Hagrid smiling.

"Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby," said Hagrid.

"Yeh look a lot like yer dad, but yeh've got yer mom's eyes."

"I demand that you leave at once, sir!" Uncle Vernon said aiming the rifle at him.

"You are breaking and entering!" said Uncle Vernon trying to seem strong.

"Ah, shut up, Dursley, yeh great prune," Said Hagrid as he took the gun and bended it like rubber, and threw it in a corner of the room. "Anyway — Harry," said Hagrid as he turned his back on the scared Dursely's.

"A very happy birthday to yeh. Got summat fer yeh here — I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste all right." From an inside pocket of his black overcoat he pulled a slightly squashed box.

Harry opened it to revel the same large, sticky chocolate cake with Happy Birthday Harry written on it in green icing.

"Remind me, I haven't introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts." And held out his hand then shook Harry's entire hand.

"What about that tea then, eh?" he said, rubbing his hands together. "I'd not say no ter summat stronger if yeh've got it, mind." he said starting a fire.

Hagrid began taking all sorts of things out of the pockets of his coat: a copper kettle, a squashy package of sausages, a poker, a teapot, several chipped mugs, and a bottle of some amber liquid that he took a swig from.

Harry helped Hagrid make the sausages and shared with him that tasted delicious compared to what they have been eating "Say harry yeh'll know all about Hogwarts, o' course."

"Some things" harry replied

"What how?" Vernon yelled

"Well a few times when someone strange was close they said I'd do great at Hogwarts, so I think it's like a school for special people " he lied smoothly.

"What after all we've done to keep him away from what he was" Vernon yelled getting red close to purple in the face.

"What, he deserved to know where his parents learned it all!"

"learned what" he said pretending he didn't know.

Do you mean ter tell me," he growled at the Dursleys, "that this boy — this boy! — knows nothin' abou' who he is!

That was going too far as he knew more than hagrid thought he did "But yeh must know about yer mom and dad," he said. "I mean, they're famous. You're famous."

"How I know some things about what really happen it took me a while but I found what they told me was a lie." Harry hoped to make hagrids explenation shorter.

Any braver man than Vernon Dursley would have fainted under the furious look Hagrid now gave him; when Hagrid spoke, his every syllable trembled with rage.

"You never told him? Never told him what was in the letter Dumbledore left fer him? I was there! I saw Dumbledore leave it, Dursley! An' you've kept it from him all these years?"

"Kept what from me?" said Harry knowing all about the letter that has kept him stuck with the Durselys.

"STOP! I FORBID YOU!" yelled Uncle Vernon in panic. Aunt Petunia gave a gasp of horror.

"Ah, go boil yer heads, both of yeh," said Hagrid. "Harry — yer a wizard." There was silence inside the hut. Finally he has told him what he was.

"I'm a what?" said Harry faking shock.

"A wizard, o' course," said Hagrid, sitting back down on the sofa, which groaned and sank even lower, "an' a thumpin' good'un, I'd say, once yeh've been trained up a bit. With a mum an' dad like yours, what else would yeh be? An' I reckon its abou' time yeh read yer letter." He said as he took the yellow envelope and handed it to harry.

Harry looked at the envelope that had opened a new world for him, addressed in emerald green to Mr. H. Potter, The Floor, Hut on- the-Rock, The Sea.  
He pulled out the letter and read:

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc, Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards )**_

Dear Mr. Potter, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress

Harry could barely keep a straight face glad that he would leave the Dursleys again.

"Gallopin' Gorgons, that reminds me," said Hagrid, clapping a hand to his forehead with enough force to knock over a cart horse, and from yet another pocket inside his overcoat he pulled an owl — harry wondered if the owl ever got lost in his coat — a long quill, and a roll of parchment. With his tongue between his teeth he scribbled a note that Harry read upside down: _Dear Professor Dumbledore, Given Harry his letter. Taking him to buy his things tomorrow. Weather's horrible. Hope you're well Hagrid_.

Hagrid rolled up the note, gave it to the owl, which clamped it in its beak, went to the door, and threw the owl out into the storm.

"Where was I?" said Hagrid, but at that moment, Uncle Vernon, still ashen-faced but looking very angry, moved into the firelight.

"He's not going," he said.

"I'd like ter see a great Muggle like you stop him," he said. "A what?" said Harry, knowing what it meant but still needed to play dumb?

"A Muggle," said Hagrid, "it's what we call nonmagic folk like them. An' it's your bad luck you grew up in a family o' the biggest Muggles I ever laid eyes on."

"We swore when we took him in we'd put a stop to that rubbish," said Uncle Vernon, "swore we'd stamp it out of him! Wizard indeed!"

"You knew?" said Harry. "You knew I'm a wizard?"

"Knew!" shrieked Aunt Petunia abruptly. "Knew! Of course we knew! How could you not be, my dratted sister being what she was? Oh, she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that — that school — and came home every vacation with her pockets full of frog spawn, turning teacups into rats. I was the only one who saw her for what she was — a freak! But for my mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that, they were proud of having a witch in the family!"

She stopped to draw a deep breath and then went ranting on. Wanting to say all this for years. "Then she met that Potter at school and they left and got married and had you, and of course I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as — as — abnormal — and then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you!"

"You lied to me you told me they died in a car crash!" harry yelled back at them mad they told them that ridicules story.

"CAR CRASH!" roared Hagrid, jumping up so furiously that the Dursleys scurried back to their corner. "How could a car crash kill Lily an' James Potter? It's an outrage! A scandal! Harry Potter not knowin' his own story when every kid in our world knows his name!"

"What happened I only know parts of what happened?" he asked Hagrid wanting him to tell him the rest.

The anger faded from Hagrid's face. He looked suddenly anxious. "I never expected this," he said, in a low, worried voice. "I had no idea, when Dumbledore told me there might be trouble gettin' hold of yeh, how much yeh didn't know. Ah, Harry, I don' know if I'm the right person ter tell yeh — but someone's gotta — yeh can't go off ter Hogwarts not knowin'.

" He threw a dirty look at the Dursleys. "Well, it's best yeh know as much as I can tell yeh — mind, I can't tell yeh everythin', it's a great myst'ry, parts of it. . . ." _not to me_ he thought as he sat down He sat down, stared into the fire for a few seconds, and then said, "It begins, I suppose, with — with a person called — but it's incredible yeh don't know his name, everyone in our world knows —"

"Who?"

"Well — I don' like sayin' the name if I can help it. No one does."

"Why not?" aware that people still feared a made up name "Gulpin' gargoyles, Harry, people are still scared. Blimey, this is difficult. See, there was this wizard who went . . . bad. As bad as you could go. Worse. Worse than worse. His name was . . ." Hagrid gulped, but no words came out.

"Could you write it down?" Harry suggested wanting things to speed things up.

"Nah — can't spell it. All right — Voldemort." Hagrid shuddered through every syllable. "Don' make me say it again. Anyway, this — this wizard, about twenty years ago now, started lookin' fer followers. Got 'em, too — some were afraid, some just wanted a bit o' his power, 'cause he was gettin' himself power, all right. Dark days, Harry. Didn't know who ter trust, didn't dare get friendly with strange wizards or witches . . . terrible things happened. As he was describing this harry saw flashes of the war race through making every moment painful for harry too.

He was takin' over. 'Course, some stood up to him — an' he killed 'em. Horribly. One o' the only safe places left was Hogwarts. Reckon Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was afraid of. Didn't dare try takin' the school, not jus' then, anyway. He saw that Voldemort still feared Dumbledore and wanted to save the school for last.

"Now, yer mum an' dad were as good a witch an' wizard as I ever knew. Head boy an' girl at Hogwarts in their day! Suppose the myst'ry is why You-Know-Who never tried to get 'em on his side before . . . probably knew they were too close ter Dumbledore ter want anythin' ter do with the Dark Side. _Or he knew about the prophecy_ he thought bitterly.

"Maybe he thought he could persuade 'em . . . maybe he just wanted 'em outta the way. All anyone knows is, he turned up in the village where you was all living, on Halloween ten years ago. You was just a year old. He came ter yer house an' — an' —"

Hagrid suddenly pulled out a very dirty, spotted handkerchief and blew his nose with a sound like a foghorn. As much as harry hated seeing Hagrid like that he hoped that he could continue he needed to do a lot in about a month.

"Sorry," he said. "But it's that sad — knew yer mum an' dad, an' nicer people yeh couldn't find — anyway . . ." Hagrid started again.

"You-Know-Who killed 'em. An' then — an' this is the real myst'ry of the thing — he tried to kill you, too. Wanted ter make a clean job of it, I suppose, or maybe he just liked killin' by then. But he couldn't do it. Never wondered how you got that mark on yer forehead? That was no ordinary cut. That's what yeh get when a powerful, evil curse touches yeh — took care of yer mum an' dad an' yer house, even — but it didn't work on you, an' that's why yer famous, Harry. No one ever lived after he decided ter kill 'em, no one except you, an' he'd killed some o' the best witches an' wizards of the age — the McKinnons, the Bones, the Prewetts — an' you was only a baby, an' you lived."

He remembered through everyone else's memories that every day more people died until Voldemort confronted him.

Hagrid was watching him sadly through all this.

"Took yeh from the ruined house myself, on Dumbledore's orders. Brought yeh ter this lot . . ." _a really bad mistake_ he thought as he spoke.

"Load of old tosh," said Uncle Vernon getting back his courage.

"Now, you listen here, boy," he snarled, "I accept there's something strange about you, probably nothing a good beating wouldn't have cured — and as for all this about your parents, well, they were weirdo's, no denying it, and the world's better off without them in my opinion — asked for all they got, getting mixed up with these wizarding types — just what I expected, always knew they'd come to a sticky end —" All that went through harry was to punch him as hard as he could.

But at that moment, Hagrid leapt from the sofa and drew his battered pink umbrella from inside his coat. Pointing this at Uncle Vernon like a sword, he said, "I'm warning you, Dursley — I'm warning you — one more word . . ." In danger of being speared on the end of an umbrella by a bearded giant or worse, Uncle Vernon's courage failed again; he flattened himself against the wall and fell silent.

"That's better," said Hagrid, breathing heavily and sitting back down on the sofa, which this time sagged right down to the floor.

"So what happened to Vol-, sorry — I mean, You-Know-Who?" he asked looking at the fire.

"Good question, Harry. Disappeared. Vanished. Same night he tried ter kill you. Makes yeh even more famous. That's the biggest myst'ry, see . . . he was gettin' more an' more powerful — why'd he go?"

"Some say he died. Codswallop, in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough human left in him to die. Some say he's still out there, bidin' his time, like, but I don' believe it. People who was on his side came back ter ours. Some of 'em came outta kinda trances. Don' reckon they could've done if he was comin' back." Harry had flashes of celebrations the day when they believed that it was really over.

"Most of us reckon he's still out there somewhere but lost his powers. Too weak to carry on. 'Cause somethin' about you finished him, Harry. There was somethin' goin' on that night he hadn't counted on — I dunno what it was, no one does — but somethin' about you stumped him, all right."

"Hagrid," he said quietly, "I think you must have made a mistake. I don't think I can be a wizard." Pretending to be doubtful.

"Not a wizard, eh? Never made things happen when you was scared or angry?" He quickly remembered how he apparated to the roof of the school, how his hair always grew back messy, though the boa constrictor wasn't accidental but he still thought of it.

"See?" said Hagrid noticing him thinking back. "Harry Potter, not a wizard — you wait, you'll be right famous at Hogwarts."

But Uncle Vernon still wasn't going to give in without a fight. "Haven't I told you he's not going?" he hissed. "He's going to Stonewall High and he'll be grateful for it. I've read those letters and he needs all sorts of rubbish — spell books and wands and —"

"If he wants ter go, a great Muggle like you won't stop him," growled Hagrid. "Stop Lily an' James Potter's son goin' ter Hogwarts! Yer mad. His name's been down ever since he was born. He's off ter the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world. Seven years there and he won't know himself. He'll be with youngsters of his own sort, fer a change, an' he'll be under the greatest headmaster Hogwarts ever had, Albus Dumbled—"

"I AM NOT PAYING FOR SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL TO TEACH HIM MAGIC TRICKS!" yelled Uncle Vernon.

But he had finally gone too far. Hagrid seized his umbrella and whirled it over his head, "NEVER —" he thundered, "— INSULT — ALBUS — DUMBLEDORE — IN — FRONT — OF — ME!" He brought the umbrella swishing down through the air to point at Dudley — he launched a violet beam while harry launched an enlarging charm following Hagrids spell. A second later Dudley was dancing on the spot with his hands clasped over his fat bottom, howling in pain. When he turned his back on them, Harry saw a huge curly tail the size of Dudley.

Uncle Vernon roared. Pulling Aunt Petunia and Dudley into the other room, he cast one last terrified look at Hagrid and slammed the door behind them. Hagrid looked down at his umbrella shocked he thought he made a tail that big.

"Shouldn'ta lost me temper," he said ruefully, "but it didn't work anyway. Meant ter turn him into a pig, but I suppose he was so much like a pig anyway there wasn't much left ter do."

"Be grateful if yeh didn't mention that ter anyone at Hogwarts," he said. "I'm — er — not supposed ter do magic, strictly speakin'. I was allowed ter do a bit ter follow yeh an' get yer letters to yeh an' stuff — one o' the reasons I was so keen ter take on the job —"

"sure, Hargrid" remembering that Hagrid was framed in his third year another thing he had to fix.

"It's gettin' late and we've got lots ter do tomorrow," said Hagrid loudly. "Gotta get up ter town, get all yer books an' that." He took off his thick black coat and threw it to Harry. "You can kip under that," he said. "Don' mind if it wriggles a bit, I think I still got a couple o' dormice in one o' the pockets."

_Still better than the blanket on the floor_ he thought as he drifted to sleep.

_**AN: thanks to those who reviewed. Sorry if I don't update as often, some school stuff has piled up. Suggestions always welcome, but remember I'm still a beginner.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry back to the beginning chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling I own nothing including quotes from any of the Harry Potter books or movies.**

"Ginny." harry screamed, as he woke up from his nightmare.

It was usually normal for Harry to wake up early, like he often did either from a nightmare or just out of habit. Seeing the storm had passed and was under Hagrid's large coat he stood up and stretched a bit.

Hagrid himself was still asleep on the collapsed sofa, as if nothing had happened, then there was an owl rapping its claw on the window, with a newspaper held in its beak, looking glad that someone had finally woken up.

He went straight to the window and jerked it open, with some difficulty seeing it was stuck. Without hesitation the owl swooped in and dropped the newspaper on top of Hagrid, who still didn't wake up.

Harry went looking for wizard coins in Hagrid's coat, while he stroked the owl gently, like he used to do to Hedwig to calm her down.

Reminding harry that he also had to get Hedwig his loyal companion.

"Harry what was that?" Hagrid asked groggily, harry was still counting money for the paper.

"There's an owl —" before he could say anything else, Hagrid interrupted saying groggily "He wants payin' fer deliverin' the paper. Look in the pockets."

"How much he asked" remembering he shouldn't know anything about wizard money. "Give him five Knuts," said Hagrid sleepily. "Knut's?" he asked as he put the coins in a collection pouch.

"The little bronze ones." He replied but the owl already flew off through the open window towards the mainland.

Hagrid yawned loudly, sat up, and stretched. "Best be off, Harry, lots ter do today, gotta get up ter London an buy all yer stuff fer school."

"Um — Hagrid?" "Mm?" said Hagrid, who was pulling on his huge boots. "I haven't got any money." Trying to seem worried.

"Don't worry about that," said Hagrid, standing up and scratching his head. "D'yeh think yer parents didn't leave yeh anything?"

"But if their house was destroyed —."

"They didn' keep their gold in the house, boy! Nah, first stop fer us is Gringotts. Wizards' bank." He said walking to the table that had their leftovers from last night.

"Have a sausage, they're not bad cold — an' I wouldn' say no teh a bit o' yer birthday cake, neither" eating what was left over.

"Wizards have banks?" He said between bites, faking amazement.

"Just the one. Gringotts. Run by goblins."

"Really by goblins." _First stop get control of potter family vault._ He thought, he would need more than just his trust vault to fund all of his tasks, at least until he got help from Sirius.

"Yeah — so yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it, I'll tell yeh that. Never mess with goblins, Harry. Gringotts is the safest place in the world fer anything yeh want ter keep safe — 'cept maybe Hogwarts.

Yeah, _not really_, Harry thought since that in reality both of them aren't that safe since the death eaters could infiltrate Hogwarts. And he and his friend's broke into gringotts but hopefully this time neither of these things would happen.

As a matter o' fact, I gotta visit Gringotts anyway Fer Dumbledore. Hogwarts business." Hagrid drew himself up proudly about himself.

"He usually gets me ter do important stuff fer him. Fetchin' you — gettin' things from Gringotts — knows he can trust me, see. "Got everythin'? Come on, then."

They jumped into the boat that uncle Vernon got to get to the island and sat on the soggy seats "Seems a shame ter row, though," said Hagrid, giving Harry another of his sideways looks while holding the paddles.

"If I was ter — er — speed things up a bit, would yeh mind not mentionin' it at Hogwarts?"

"Of course not," said Harry, eager to start working on his shopping and other endeavors.

"Why would you be mad to try and rob Gringotts?" Harry asked trying to start a conversation.

"Spells — enchantments," said Hagrid, unfolding his newspaper as he spoke.

"They say there's dragons guardin' the high security vaults. And then yeh gotta find yer way — Gringotts is hundreds of miles under London, see. Deep under the Underground. Yeh'd die of hunger tryin' ter get out, even if yeh did manage ter get yer hands on summat." Believing him, since he saw these things, he began trying to read the back of the newspaper, there wasn't anything interesting, so he began trying to see how far the mainline was.

"Ministry o' Magic messin' things up as usual," Hagrid muttered, turning the page.

"What does a Ministry of Magic do?" he asked, board from doing nothing.

"Well, their main job is to keep it from the Muggles that there's still witches an' wizards up an' down the country."

"Why?" he asked even though it was obvious.

"Why? Blimey, Harry, everyone'd be wantin' magic solutions to their problems. Nah, we're best left alone."

After they docked the boat, people gawked at Hagrid, as they walked through the little town to the train station. Harry couldn't blame them. Not only was Hagrid twice as tall as anyone else, he kept pointing at perfectly ordinary things like parking meters and saying loudly, "See that, Harry? Things these Muggles dream up, eh?"

He was starting to remind him of , who adored muggles and anything muggle related.

"Hagrid," said Harry, panting a bit as he ran to keep up, he really needed to get in shape since right now he was too scrawny from not getting enough food, "Did you say there are dragons at Gringotts?"

"Well, so they say," said Hagrid. "Crikey, I'd like a dragon."

"Really?" knowing he liked almost all dangerous animals and would get a dragon soon.

"Wanted one ever since I was a kid — here we go." After harry bought two tickets to London, hagrid didn't know how to use Muggle money as he called it, he quickly looked over his supplies list with hagrid that said:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY uniform _

_First-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags _

_Course books _

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

_Other equipment _

_1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS _

During the train ride into London hagrid complained all about the seats being too small and the train too slow compared to the wizard ways of travel and was giving harry and the other passengers headaches.

"I don't know how the Muggles manage without magic," he said as they climbed a broken-down escalator that led up to a bustling road lined with shops.

"This is it," said Hagrid, coming to a halt, "the Leaky Cauldron. It's a famous place." Pointing to a grubby-looking pub that Muggels couldn't see or notice.

When they got inside it was very dark and shabby. A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat, who harry recognized, was talking to tom the old bartender, who was quite bald and looked like a toothless walnut.

The low buzz of chatter stopped when they walked in. Everyone seemed to know Hagrid; they waved and smiled at him, and the bartender reached for a glass, saying, "The usual, Hagrid?"

"Can't, Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business," said Hagrid, clapping his great hand on Harry's shoulder and making Harry's knees buckle.

"Good Lord," said the bartender, peering at Harry, "is this — can this be —?"

The Leaky Cauldron had suddenly gone completely still and silent.

"Bless my soul," whispered the old bartender, "Harry Potter . . . what an honor."

He hurried out from behind the bar, rushed toward Harry and seized his hand, tears in his eyes.

"Welcome back, Mr. Potter, welcome back."

Harry said "Nice to meet you" to tom, while Hagrid was beaming at the attention they were getting.

Then there was a great scraping of chairs and the next moment, Harry found himself shaking hands with everyone in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Doris Crockford, Mr. Potter, can't believe I'm meeting you at last."

"So proud, Mr. Potter, I'm just so proud."

"Always wanted to shake your hand — I'm all of a flutter."

"Delighted, Mr. Potter, just can't tell you, Diggle's the name, Dedalus Diggle."

I've seen you before!" exclaimed Harry, as Dedalus Diggle's top hat fell off in his excitement. "You bowed to me once in a shop." Trying to make Diggle proud, for being a member of the original order of the phoenix.

He remembers!" cried Dedalus Diggle, looking around at everyone. "Did you hear that? He remembers me!" Bragging as harry was pulled away.

Harry shook hands again and again — Doris Crockford kept coming back for more again and again.

Then he saw pale young man made his way forward, very nervously. One of his eyes was twitching. The same man who tried to kill him in his first year, being possessed by Voldemort.

"Professor Quirrell!" said Hagrid. "Harry, Professor Quirrell will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts.

"P-P-Potter," stammered Professor Quirrell, pretending to seam scared of everything with his fake stutter. Grasping Harry's hand said, "c-can't t-tell you how p-pleased I am to meet you."

"What sort of magic do you teach, Professor Quirrell?"

"D-Defense against the D-D-Dark Arts," muttered Professor Quirrell, as though he didn't enjoy teaching people how to defend themselves.

"N-not that you n-need it, eh, P-P-Potter?" He laughed nervously. "You'll be g-getting all your equipment, I suppose? I've g-got to p-pick up a new b-book on vampires, m-myself." He said looking terrified at the thought.

But the others wouldn't let Professor Quirrell, keep Harry to himself. It took almost ten minutes to get away from them all. At last, Hagrid managed to make himself heard over the babble.

"Must get on — lots ter buy Come on, Harry."

Doris Crockford shook Harry's hand one last time, Hagrid led them through the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a trash can and a few weeds.

Hagrid grinned at Harry.

"Told yeh, didn't I? Told yeh you was famous. Even Professor Quirrell was tremblin' ter meet yeh — mind you, he's usually tremblin'."

"Is he always that nervous?" he asked, watching him twitching in his seat.

"Oh, yeah. Poor bloke. Brilliant mind. He was fine while he was studyin' outta books but then he took a year off ter get some first- hand experience. . . . They say he met vampires in the Black Forest, and there was a nasty bit o' trouble with a hag, never been the same since. Scared of the students, scared of his own subject now, where's me umbrella?"

_And met Voldemort_. He thought bitterly. Hagrid, meanwhile, was counting bricks in the wall above the trash can.

"Three up . . . two across . . ." he muttered. "Right, stand back, Harry."

He tapped the wall three times with the point of his umbrella. The brick he had touched quivered — then wriggled — in the middle, a small hole appeared — it grew wider and wider — a second later they were facing an archway large enough even for Hagrid, an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.

"Welcome," said Hagrid, "to Diagon Alley."

Harry grinned, not for the reason hagrid thought, but for seeing this wonderful place back to normal, filled with happy people including those who would go to Hogwarts soon.

They passed through Eeylops Owl Emporium — Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Harry's favorite Snowy. Harry hoped that Hagrid would get him Hedwig again.

Several boys of about Harry's age had their noses pressed against a window with broomsticks in it. "Look," Harry heard one of them say, "the new Nimbus Two Thousand — fastest ever —" harry was also conflicted about whether to play quiddich again, last time Neville had to fall off his broom and get embarrassed, and then chased Malfoy around, to be the youngest seeker.

"Gringotts," said Hagrid stopping Harry's train of thought.

They had reached a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was —

"Yeah, that's a goblin," said Hagrid quietly as they walked up the white stone steps toward him. The goblin was about a head shorter than Harry. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, Harry noticed, very long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked inside. Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware Of finding more than treasure there._

"Like I said, yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it," said Hagrid.

A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and walked into a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses.

There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. Hagrid and Harry made for the counter.

"Morning," said Hagrid to a free goblin. "We've come ter take some money outta Mr. Harry Potter's safe."

"You have his key, sir?"

"Got it here somewhere," said Hagrid, and he started emptying his pockets onto the counter, scattering a handful of moldy dog biscuits and other strange things over the goblins book of numbers. The goblin wrinkled his nose until hagrid found the key and put everything away.

"Got it," said Hagrid at last, holding up a tiny golden key.

The goblin looked at it closely. "That seems to be in order."

"An' I've also got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore," said Hagrid importantly, throwing out his chest. "It's about the You- Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen."

The goblin read the letter carefully.

"Very well," he said, handing it back to Hagrid, "I will have someone take you down to both vaults. Griphook!"

Harry saw the familiar goblin, walk towards them and hoped he could be of some use to him, instead of abandoning him, Ron and Hermione under gringotts like last time.

"What's the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen?" Harry asked.

"Can't tell yeh that," said Hagrid mysteriously. "Very secret. Hogwarts business. Dumbledore's trusted me. More'n my job's worth ter tell yeh that."

Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks toward them. They climbed in, Hagrid with some difficulty, and were off.

As they sped up through the tunnels, harry was enjoying going fast, but Hagrid started to green. When they stopped Hagrid got out and had to lean against the wall to stop his knees from trembling.

When Griphook unlocked the door. Harry saw his old trust vault filled with gold, silver and bronze coins.

"All yours," smiled Hagrid, as he helped Harry pile some of it into a bag. And explained, how much each coin was worth.

He turned to Griphook. "Vault seven hundred and thirteen now, please, and can we go more slowly?"

"One speed only," said Griphook with a hint of a mischievous smile.

They were going even deeper now and gathering speed. The air became colder and colder as they hurtled round tight corners. They went rattling over an underground ravine, Harry tried to lean over the side to try to see what was down at the dark bottom, but Hagrid groaned and pulled him back by the scruff of his neck. When they arrived he saw vault seven hundred and thirteen, like last time ot was covered with dust, cobwebs and had no key hole.

"Stand back," said Griphook importantly. He stroked the door gently with one of his long fingers and it simply melted away.

"If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried that, they'd be sucked through the door and trapped in there," explained Griphook.

When he opened the vault all there was only the same grubby little package wrapped up in brown paper lying on the floor. Hagrid picked it up and tucked it deep inside his coat.

"Come on, back in this infernal cart, and don't talk to me on the way back, it's best if I keep me mouth shut," said Hagrid.

Once they got out of the bank hagrid, replied a little dizzy like "Might as well get yer uniform," said Hagrid, nodding toward Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "Actually I think I'll get my books first"not wanting to meet with Malfoy anytime soon.

"All right Listen Harry, would yeh mind if I slipped off fer a pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron? I hate them Gringotts carts." He did still look a bit sick, so Harry let Hagrid go while he entered Flourish and Blotts.

After getting his books and also making a mental note of some books he needed to buy after Hagrid went back to Hogwarts.

He found hagrid waiting outside with two ice cream cones. He asked him a few questions about the Hogwarts houses and quiddich. Than they got a nice set of scales for weighing potion ingredients and a collapsible brass telescope for school.

While they visited the Apothecary, Hagrid asked the man behind the counter for a supply of some basic potion ingredients for Harry, Harry himself examined other ingredients he would need.

"Just yer wand left — oh yeah, an' I still haven't got yeh a birthday present."

"You don't have to —" he started knowing he could get his owl, without Hagrid buying him Hedwig.

"I know I don't have to. Tell yeh what, I'll get yer animal. Not a toad, toads went outta fashion years ago, yeh'd be laughed at — an' I don' like cats, they make me sneeze. I'll get yer an owl. All the kids want owls, they're dead useful, carry yer mail an' everythin'."

Twenty minutes later, they left Eeylops Owl Emporium, which had been dark and full of rustling and flickering, jewel-bright eyes. Harry now carried a large cage that held Hedwig. Harry kept saying thanks since he and his owl have been through a lot, he missed her so much that after Hedwig died he never got another owl.

"Don' mention it," said Hagrid gruffly. "Don' expect you've had a lotta presents from them Dursleys. Just Ollivanders left now — only place fer wands, Ollivanders, and yeh gotta have the best wand." Once they arrived at olivanders, olivander began interrogating hagrid about his old wand, letting his tape measure move around measuring him.

After going through lots of wands he replied amused "Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere — I wonder, now — yes, why not — unusual combination — holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple." Olivander had finally given him the right wand and made a connection with it.

Hagrid whooped and clapped and Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well . . . how curious . . . how very curious . . ."

"Sorry, but what's curious?" asked harry getting, used to his wand building a bond with him.

After explaining why it was curious he has this wand, when its brother, who has the same kind of phoenix feather, gave him his scar. he paid for the wand and left.

He saw Hagrid look at his watch nervously. "I can get home, on my own, you know" he said wanting some time alone.

"You sure harry?" Hagrid replied still looking at his watch.

"Yeah I've been in the part of London before." He lied smoothly.

"All right here's your ticket for the Hogwarts express, be careful" he said handing him his ticket and ran off.

After buying a caramel apple, when he realized he was hungry, he glanced at Ron, Fred and Ginny's memories that told him they would be here around 12. Hagrid and harry got there earlier at around 8 in the morning and the twins put spiders, in Ron's bed causing the twins to be yelled at for an hour, by .

But felt strange looking through their memories, _maybe the book could explain a few things_ he thought. He also had a strange desire to go, to the quidditch shop.

He had some trouble lugging everything to gringotts without hagrids help. From there he left them with a goblin to take care of them. Then asked for griphook, who was also in charge of the potter family vault.

Soon came grighook, to escort him to his office.

"Mister Potter is there a problem?" asked griphook, as they walked to his office.

"Just want to ask you a few questions" he replied glancing into Tonks memories, of her learning wizard laws, during her auror training about lordships and gringotts vaults.

Out of all of them Harry was more interested in a very old law that had only been used a few times in the last century. It took Tonks a while to find out about it.

When they got there he looked around, he saw he had a simple large office with a desk in the middle , a wall clock, scales for weighing gold and jewels, some paperwork and on each wall was covered by either book shelves or filing cabinets.

"_Griphook, you are aware that I'm the last heir to the potter's fortune correct_." trying to seam professional and serious even though he had the body of an 11 year old, but when he said this, he emitted a strange nonhuman sound.

"_Very strange to find a young boy who speaks our language_" he said, also making a sound that didn't sound human but could understand him, as if he said it in English.

Finally realizing he wasn't speaking English, instead he spoke in Gobbledegook, the goblins language that few individuals, like Dumbledore knew. He decided to use it to his advantage.

"_I just believe that goblins also deserve the respect to be spoken with their own language_." He explained.

Griphook nodded, only a little taken back on how this boy brought himself up, and how he was acting differently then the boy he saw come in here only a few hours ago.

"_Back to business then you know under these special circumstances, I can be emancipated and entitled to be lord potter having full control of the potter family vault, being in the eyes of the law be an adult. Thanks to a special old wizard law_." He said in as Griphook walked to a book shelf and brought an old book with him.

"_Yes, right you are_" opening the old wizard law book and started reading, about the law and procedures for it.

"_Well, mister potter, you do know quite a bit about our laws_" he said wondering how this boy knew about this law, which most people in the ministry, don't know about its existence.

It was created, when a young wizard who was friends with the minister, father had died and his mother was about to inherit the family fortune. So he had paid the minister to create this law so he could inherit his family's fortune faster and to keep it a well-kept secret from other wizards.

"_Now mister potter we will just need a drop of blood for verification_" he said taking out a pin and a magic parchment.

Harry pricked his thumb and let a few drops of blood fall until the words started forming on that parchment,

**Harry James Potter  
Potter family vault and Holdings, lordship of being Lord Potter.  
Harry Potter trust vault ending when reaching of age refilled with 50,000 Galleons every year.  
Right to claim Black family vault and holdings, lordship of being Lord Black until November, 1, 1991**

"_Well Mr. Potter it seems that you are also entitled to the black fortune, if you claim the title before the end of the ten year period_."

"_Wait, why can I be lord black and what's the 10 year period_?" Said harry shocked by this new information.

Griphook took out an old chart and opened it to show names written on branches and leaves all part of a family tree similar to the black family tree at 12 Grimmauld Place.

"_According to your family tree you are the grandson of Dorea black, and since you are related to a black that has not been disowned or arrested you have the chance to claim the fortune_."

"_So why hasn't anyone claimed it, aren't there still some people related to the blacks_." Wondering what happened in his own timeline.

"_Yes, however Narcissa Malfoy signed a marriage contract that prevents her from touching the black fortune unless the head of the family agrees._ _Bellatrix Lestrange Is in Azkaban, and both Sirius black and Andromeda Tonks have been disowned. The only other person is Draco Malfoy, but he is not an adult so he cannot claim the fortune_."

"_Also before Bellatrix Lestrange was arrested both Dorea black and Sirius black named you their heir, she could not change this. But Lestrange made it so if you didn't claim the fortune before November of this year you would not be able to touch the fortune until the new head of the family agreed to it. And if you didn't claim the fortune anyone disowned or not could claim it_."

"_Who else knows about this_?" he asked worried that other people knew what Bellatrix did.

"_Only us, and and a few other goblins_." griphook said giving him some paperwork. _So when Sirius claimed the black fortune he became lord black even if he was disowned_ He thought as he signed some papers to both vaults.

"_Is that all my lord_"

"_Almost I need some information about the Lestrange family vault_?"

"_About what_?" griphook asked

"_Like how I can get control of the vault_?" wanting to destroy the cup as fast as he could.

"_Let me get back to you there might be some issues, but you could get control fairly easy_."

"_Also make sure that the ministry or Dumbledore know nothing about this_." He definitely did not want people wondering about his life.

After harry finished signing some forms, griphook gave him a form for Olivander to remove the trace so he could perform underage magic, and his lordship rings.

"_Oh, lord potter, you might want this_" giving harry a new money bag that told him how much gold was in his trust vault on a tag that magically changed and could summon money by reaching in thinking the amount he wanted.

"_May your gold ever flow_" he said bowing slightly, before leaving.

He went back to the goblin with his things still having problems carrying the packages and Hedwig. He would need to come back some other time to get the book, but at the moment he was too busy.

First he went to a trunk shop "Hello how may I help you young man?" the shopkeeper asked wondering why someone so young was without, an adult.

"I need a trunk with multiple compartments" he kindly asked the shopkeeper.

"Those are a little too expensive, might you consider a simpler trunk" "No, thank you and I have plenty of money, so price isn't the problem"

"Very well let me show you to our best ones" he said, happy to be making a big sale today.

After showing harry fifteen trunks he finally decided on a solid oak trunk, usually designed for aurors.

The trunk had seven different compartments. The first three were just expanded compartments that were more than three times their regular size, the rest were rooms that were connected on the inside. One was a study that had empty bookshelves and a simple desk, a potions room that had enough space for 2 cabinets for potion ingredients and a workspace a cauldron, a bedroom that had a simple mattress and bed frame with its own magical bathroom, and a small kitchen that had a simple table for one, magical stove and magical cupboards.

Once he chosen the trunk he put everything in an expanded compartment but Hedwig in the bedroom compartment, even though Hedwig complained by chirping loudly.

After billing everything to his vault. He shrunk the trunk down with its build in shrinking charm and left the happy shopkeeper.

He went back to the apocarthy shop to pick up some more potion ingredients that he might need and got some more books including a book on how to become an animagi, but along the way he found a familiar redhead, more specifically Ginny trying to reach a book on a high shelf. Harry placed his new potion ingredients into his trunk as discreetly as he could, and used "Hogwarts a history", that for some reason he wanted to read, and used it to hide his more abnormal book.

"Need some help" he asked using his bangs to cover his scar.

"Yes please" Ginny asked quietly pointing at the book she wanted.

"Thanks" she replied gaining some confidence as a younger Ron rushed over to them.

"Ginny ready mum says we need to hurry and pick up some potion supplies" he replied as he was catching his breath.

"Oh sorry didn't see you there I'm Ron, Ron Weasley and you are?" He said with a slight brotherly protective glare, but didn't do anything to harry as he was glad to see Ron.

"It's alright I'm harry, harry potter" he replied extending his hand for him to shake.

But instead both Weasleys paled at him, until Ron began to speak.

"Do you really have the scar?" Slightly trembling when he mentioned the scar part.

"Huh yeah." He replied as he lifted his bangs to show the scar.

"There you are kids, we still need to get the rest of Ron's school supplies. Is everything alight? " asked noticing the pale looks on her children's faces.

"He's-he's" Ginny said loosing what confidence she had.

"Mum what's the holdup-" "-You said we had to finish getting Ron things" The twins said finishing each other's sentences as they were curious to what was going on.

"He's harry potter" said Ron.

"Are you really?"

"Do you remember that night?"

But before twins could ask any me questions there mother stopped them.

"Nice to meet you harry, but we have keep shopping excuse us" said as she pulled the twins by the ear and Ron and Ginny fallowed them.

_Not how I planned but it will do_ he thought as he crept behind them trying to hear them.

"The poor boy isn't something you goggle at in a zoo" said Mrs. Weasley said scolding them.

"Poor dear, no wonder he was alone, I wondered. He was ever so polite." Mrs. Weasley said to her kids.

"Now don't go bothering the poor boy with questions understood."

"Yes mum" they all repeated. He saw them leave, but saw Ginny left the book she wanted, on a book shelf.

He got the book and wasn't surprised it was a quidditch book on flying tips.

After buying his books and Ginny's book, he changed his appearance to be a long brown hair person that looked almost thirteen by making him taller. And followed them into the Apocarthy shop.

The entire time there he saw that, Ginny was looking at Ron and the twins, being jealous that they were going to Hogwarts without her.

After harry got the rest of the potion ingredients for the Animagus revealing potion he needed, once he saw that he was missing a few ingredients. And the weasleys finished getting their things and left. He followed them at a safe distance. Until they stopped and he stood in front of a quidditch display with other kids trying to blend in."

They waited outside the animal supplies store. Until Percy came running to them holding a cage with scabbers the rat.

Harry felt his anger boiling as he saw the same person who ratted out his parents peter pettigrew.

He decide to turn back into himself in an ally and fallowed them into the store overhearing, scabbers was sick so they needed as tonic since Fred and George tested some pranks on him, that would eventually be turned into puking pastels.

Harry stayed near the owl treats being watched by other owls around him as the witch took scabbers out of his cage. "Can you be careful with him?" Ron pleaded as the wizard took him out his cage while scabbers was fighting him. "I'll try" she said placing scabbers on an examination table when the wizard took out her wand and harry began focusing his magic and cast "animagi revelio" under his breath, then got some owl treats and heard screaming, he hated hearing people screaming especially his friends, but it was necessary to get Sirius out of Azkaban.

He saw Pettigrew running towards the exit, but stopped as he saw him long enough to punch him hard with all his strength that had enough to knock him out "that was for my parents and Sirius" he muttered under his breath as he heard footsteps.

The Weasley family arrived with two aurors, one who he recognized as Kingsley shacklebolt.

"What happened" asked kingsley, surprised at the scene in front of him.

"I heard screaming and then this guy ran toward me and I was scared so I hit him." he said putting an innocent face on looking at where he hit Pettigrew right in the nose, bleeding.

"What about you six?" he asked the Weasley family.

"We were taking my sons rat to get checked out, when the healer tried a spell, he appeared and ran" pointing at the body on the floor.

"Kingsley I think this is Peter Pettigrew, he said wiping the blood and grim off his face." The other author said

"What, I thought black killed him." shocked that a thought to be dead person was here today.

"Kingsley, I'm going to take him to headquarters and get a team ready to examine him."

"Fine Mrs.?"

"Weasley" she finished

"Right and Mr.?"

"Potter" harry finished leaving the aurors and Percy shocked.

"Ok can you stay in the store, while I talk to the healer" leaving him and the weasley's alone waiting.

Things were awkward, as no one knew what to say.

"So do you guys go to Hogwarts" trying to break the ice.

"George and I are going in our third year and Ron's starting this year." Said Fred.

After another awkward minute he couldn't take much more.

The Hermione part of him forced him to get a book to read. So he took out a quidditch book he bought, other than the one Ginny had wanted, and began reading.

"Do you play quidditch?" asked George.

"I'm still learning, but since my dad played, I thought I should learn also." He explained.

He saw the look that Ron had on his face and got concerned.

"Are you all right?" he asked Ron.

"Yeah, but that guy was pretending to be my pet"

"Used to be mine" added Percy looking a little shaken up.

also looked stunned, she was about to say something but Kingsley came back.

"Ok, you're free to go the man has been confirmed as peter Pettigrew. We might need you to testify in court, but until then enjoy your day, we will owl you if we need you in court"

"Ok, thank you." said as she guided them outside and harry fallowed them.

"Harry where are your guardians" she said careful not to say parents.

"They're at home" or at least he thought they were, unsure if they had managed to get off the island without the boat.

"Why aren't they here with you." she asked shocked that they let an 11 year old boy go shopping by himself.

"They don't really like magic so Hagrid took me here."

"Oh ok, Um harry would you like to have lunch with us at the Leakey cauldron. "She asked kindly.

"Sure I'd love to" he responded with a smile.

**_An: sorry it took me so long to update, schoolwork has been piling up. I will try to keep updating as fast as I can. Please review and suggestions welcomed._**


End file.
